This invention relates to an endoscope sheath cleaning device.
According to the prior art device for cleaning a flexible endoscope sheath, an endoscope sheath to be cleaned was set on a support frame in the spiral form, and a washing liquid was ejected on the surface of the endoscope sheath from revolving spray nozzles set above and below the support frame. In this case, however, only the limited surface portions of the endoscope sheath were sprayed with a washing liquid, with the result that the remaining surface portions were insufficiently washed, making it often necessary to undertake rewashing in order to full clean the whole surface area of the endoscope sheath.
The conventional endoscope sheath cleaning device had further disadvantages that the soiled endoscope sheath had to be manually wound in the helical form, imparting an unpleasant feeling to the operator, and moreover said winding consumed a great deal of time with the resultant decline in the cleaning efficiency.